


how to swim

by KyrieFortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, i was meant to write this AGES ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyrieFortune/pseuds/KyrieFortune
Summary: Yuuya tries to teach Reira how to swim





	

**Author's Note:**

> 15 out of 15 WHAT  
> WHAT THE FUCK  
> i had this idea in my head for quite some time
> 
> comments?

Perhaps it wasn't the best day to bring Reira to the beach, Yuuya thought. There were clouds of many shades of grey covering the sky, and while the weather wasn't cold, the breeze still made the little boy shiver. His big eyes were staring at the vast ocean, its gentle waves crawling on the sand like tentacles, and clearly he was scared, but Yuuya did his best to calm him down. «Don't worry, Reira» he gently murmured to him «you'll be alright».  
The child hesitated stepping in water, for him it was too cold, but the redhead held him by the hand and slowly took him where the water reached his waist, wetting his old t-shirt. Yuuya knelt next to him and said with a soothing voice «Now, Reira, I need you to trust me, alright? I'll help you stay floating, but you need to let yourself go».  
«Uh... alright».  
Gently, Yuuya helped him get on the water with his chest down, and he was too scared to not touch the floor, even with just the tip of his feet, but the way Yuuya said «Come on, don't be afraid, I'm here» wasn't annoyed or angry. Reira gasped when he felt himself wafted by the water. It took him barely seconds to get uncontrollably anxious, like he was drowning even if his head was above the surface, and luckily for him Yuuya noticed and immdiately let him stand again, patting his back and his head. «It's alright, it's alright, you'll do better next time».  
«I'm sorry... it's too scary».  
«I know, I shouldn't have pushed you».  
There were tears forming over his eyelids, but much fewer that he had thoughts, there was something almost motherly in how Yuuya tamponed his wet skin and helped him get dressed with dry clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE HAVING TO INVENT TERRIBLE TITLES  
> i also hate that we can't say "shades of grey" without cringing now


End file.
